<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tamer Saga: The Kanto Adventures by VioletArcher33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417984">Tamer Saga: The Kanto Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33'>VioletArcher33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tamer Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira had spent over a year within the Tamer Order who protects the citizens of this world from the threat the Pokémon bring to them. Tamers do this by taking contracts that the citizens of the world had placed at their compound or one of the two Outposts that have been built within two of the Kantonian cities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akira Cade/Ash Ketchum, Forrest Stone/Pete Pebbleman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tamer Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272764</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Far from Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Copyright notice: I don’t own Pokémon or any of its character. Just this story and my own original characters.<br/><br/>Authors notes: This is the second installment to the Tamer Saga; it has been five months since the end of the first book. Thank you to everyone who read the previous story and that has decided to read this one as well, it means a lot to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira felt the flames scorch his back as he dived out of the brunt of the attack that the enemy Pokémon was using against him. “Akira! Are you alright?” the familiar voice of Ralph called out as he sent his own Pokémon to battle against one that Team Rocket was controlling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am fine! Just a little burnt right now!” Akira called out as he moved to pull out two of his throwing knives and readied them to take out either the aggressive Pokémon or the trainer that controlled it. Though before he did so, he remembered that he had recently caught one of the water Pokémon that make their home near the city that their contract had brought them. Unclipping the Pokéball that contained his newest team member, Akira tossed it into the air. “Frostbite, use Water Gun on the Fire Type!” Akira called out as his Pokémon came bursting from its home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was thankful that Frostbite immediately went into the attack that he had ordered his Pokémon to use which cleared out the flames that were keeping him trapped in place as well as sent Team Rocket’s Pokémon blasting away. Once Akira saw that he was now able to move out from the rock that he was hiding behind, he flung himself from out of behind it and unsheathed his sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t the only one to ready a weapon either and once the member of Team Rocket saw that Akira was going to attack him, the older man pulled out two small axes that looked as if they would be able to be thrown if the man felt like doing so. “Don’t think I will go easy on you just because you are a kid!” the man growled out as he started to charge at Akira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the last five months, Akira has trained nonstop with his weapons as well as becoming a better Tamer and as such, he knew that this Team Rocket member stood no chance against him. Akira dodged out of the way of the first strike that came his way and as the man was trying to steady himself to come back at him, Akira slashed his sword across the back of the older man which caused the Team Rocket member to cry out in pain and anger. “How dare you…” the man roared as he turned and swung his axe at Akira once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was able to deflect the first strike but narrowly escaped the second though he was quite thankfully that he escaped without getting gutted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was surprised that the older man didn’t immediately attack him once more which allowed Akira to finally get a word in. “You and your pathetic organization has kept my team chasing after you for a month! You are lucky that I didn’t go directly in for the kill when I attacked you!” Akira hissed out as he drove his sword towards the older man’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though unbeknown to the Team Rocket member, Akira used a feint and when Akira saw that both of the axes went down to block his attack, he switched the movement of his sword and shoved it directly into the man’s shoulder. The cries that echoed around the area caused every Team Rocket member to turn in their direction which gave both Ralph and Joe the opportunity to strike their opponents unconscious. Akira yanked his sword out which caused the older Team Rocket grunt to drop the axe that was held within that hand and when his sword was completely free, Akira smashed his pommel against the top of the man’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man that Akira was fighting, dropped where he stood which gave Akira plenty of time to handcuff the man’s hands behind his back. Once done, Akira turned to see that his team had already bound their own opponents which made their job quite easier since they had only to deal with Team Rockets Pokémon now which were currently getting ready to attack the individuals that would dare harm their masters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira still didn’t much like killing Pokémon and as such decided that the best way would be to return these creatures to their Pokéballs and the moment that he thought about this, Akira dove towards the Pokéball that was clipped onto the unconscious man’s belt. Once the Pokéball was within his hand, Akira threw the Pokéball towards the fire type Pokémon that he knew to be named Charmander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Pokéball smashed into the fire type and within moments the creature was sucked inside. Both Ralph and Joe weren’t that far behind recalling their own opponents Pokémon back inside their Pokéballs and once done, Akira motioned for them to search both the dead as well as their captives which they were quick to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer do you think we will have to be on this contract?” Ralph asked of their team leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira would have loved to have been able to give both Ralph and Joe the answer that they would want but with so many Team Rocket members being inside the section of Cerulean City that they had taken over, Akira wasn’t quite for sure on how much longer this contract would require them to be here. “To be honest guys, I am not quite for sure how much longer we will have to be here. When I first took this contract, I never thought that it would take so long to complete.” Akira responded with a reluctant sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Akira could tell that neither Joe or Ralph were all to happy with not knowing the true amount of time that they were going to be away from their home, they knew that this was apart of their job and they would have to get over any homesickness that they were having. Since they still had their prisoners to deliver to the guardhouse, each of the boys decided that the best way to bring them there would be to focus on those they oversaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was quite thankful that they didn’t have far to go before they would arrive at their destination and then relieve themselves of their captives. Soon this thought became reality when Akira spotted the guardhouse that would allow them to deposit their captives inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least we will be able to rid ourselves of these scumbags shortly!” Joe muttered out as she prodded his prisoner forward with the tip of his sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they even arrived at the guardhouse, Akira, and his team as well as the three prisoners that they were delivering were met by a group of Cerulean City guards that had gotten used to seeing the Tamers that they hired bringing prisoners along with them almost every time that they returned from the Team Rocket controlled section of the city. “I see that you have brought more prisoners a long with you. Do you want them placed with the others?” A feminine voice spoke out as the approaching Tamers and the group of Team Rocket prisoners arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should know how we operate by now…and yes if you would place them with the others that would be wonderful. I would like myself as well as my team to be able to get some rest before we go back out there.” Akira responded to one of the lieutenants that approves of the way that Akira and his team try not to kill everyone that they have an altercation with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Akira’s words, the guard that he was just previously talking to motioned for the guards behind her to take hold of the prisoners and once done, Akira as well as his team made their way towards the Hotel that they had rented for their stay within the city.</span>
  <b>
    <span>
      
      
      
      
    </span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Sleepless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pain seared through Akira’s back as the fabric from his blanket glided over the burnt flesh that was upon it. “Damnit! I should have been more careful…” Akira moaned out as he threw his feet over the edge of the bed where he then pushed himself out of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that he was going to have trouble sleeping with his back being the way it was, Akira decided that he was going to wander around the city for a little while and hope the nights air would do him some good. Within moments, Akira had his clothes pulled over his body once more as well as sling his bag over his shoulder and as he was making his way towards the exit of his room he noticed his Pokéballs as well as his weapons leaning against the table that was near the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira thought about leaving his weapons and his Pokémon behind but with what was happening within the city, he didn’t want to run into trouble and not be able to deal with it. With this thought, Akira grabbed the belt that contained his Pokéballs on it as well as every weapon that he owned which made him much safer walking at night by himself within the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Akira was ready to explore the city once more, he pushed himself through the door and out into the chilly air that surrounded Cerulean City. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>*</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira had spent the last forty minutes patrolling through the section of city that was taken over by Team Rocket though yet, Akira hadn’t seen anything that would deem that Team Rocket is active at this time of night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Team Rocket has finally decided that it was time to give up their operations within the city…” Akira muttered to himself as he made it to the point that was the farthest he and his team had made it throughout their time within the Cerulean City. Though Akira had to cut himself off from speaking everything that was on his mind since he noticed a familiar form making their way into the shadows of a nearby alley. “…what is the Lieutenant doing in this section of the city? She knows that the last guards that came in here were brutally murdered.” Akira muttered once more as he decided that he was going to risk going farther into this section of the city on his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira started to move as quietly as he could towards the entrance of the alley where he saw the Lieutenant go into. Thankfully, Akira was able to make it to his destination without causing any noise that would alert the Lieutenant or any Team Rocket members that happened to be nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon reaching the alley entrance, Akira slithered along the wall so he could peek around the corner which allowed him to see that the Lieutenant was talking to an individual that was clearly a member of Team Rocket. Though Akira could see that they were conversing together he was too far away to be able to hear what was being said and as such was thinking about getting closer somehow when suddenly the grunt moved out of the way and allowed the Lieutenant to make her way through the door that the grunt was guarding. “Damnit! The Lieutenant must be working for Team Rocket.” Akira growled quietly to himself as he watched the individual that he had trusted throughout his entire stay within the city walk into the pit of vipers that were known as Team Rocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way that Akira was going to leave until he found out what was inside that building that Team Rocket obviously didn’t want anyone inside of. Though before Akira was going to be able to get into the building, he was going to have to take care of the grunt that was guarding the entrance. Akira moved his hand down towards the area that he kept his throwing knives and once he had ensured that there was enough time that passed where the Lieutenant wouldn’t hear any noises that came from the Team Rocket member that he was about to attack, Akira struck out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knife made a slight whistling sound as it shot towards the grunt that would soon be passing onto the next life and Akira was quite thankful that when the blade pierced the grunt’s throat that no noise had come from them. Akira watched as the body of the criminal collapsed to the ground with a slight thud and though he wanted nothing more than to rush through the door, Akira had to wait to ensure that no one was going to come check out the noise that the grunts body made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When no one came back out through the door, Akira ran towards the body of the grunt that he had just killed and upon arriving towards them, Akira grabbed ahold of the corpse and pulled it into the shadows which would hopefully mean that no one would be able to spot the body unless they were directly on top of it. Though this wasn’t the only thing that Akira did, like usual the Tamer pulled out the throwing knife that he used to dispatch the grunt as well as went through the pockets of the grunt for anything of interest as well as took hold of both empty and full Pokéballs though he separated the full ones by placing them inside of a bag that Akira then placed within his own bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Akira was ready to enter the building, he quickly pushed his way through the door and into the pit of snakes that were known as Team Rocket. Upon first entering the building Akira didn’t notice any nearby grunts which meant that Team Rocket didn’t really expect anyone to be able to reach this far inside their section of the city which only meant that Akira would hopefully have an easier time at finding out what was going on within Team Rocket’s base. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira pushed himself into a crouching position and started to make his way down the hallway that was to his right which at first glance didn’t look like it had anyone patrolling it. Though as Akira was halfway down the hallway, he started to hear a clicking noise which could have been anything though Akira suspected that it was a patrol that was making their way down the hallway. Not wanting to be caught out in the open if his suspicions were proven right, Akira went through the first door that he spotted which he was thankful didn’t have a door he had to open to get inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was waiting for the noise to go away, Akira started to look around the room that he had taken shelter in which looked to him to be some kind of barracks from all the beds that were within the room. Upon closer look at one of the beds, Akira could make out a form that was within it though thankfully the sleeping grunt was turned away from Akira which meant that he had sometime before the sleeping Team Rocket member would spot him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this time, the noise that had first driven Akira into the room had vanished which meant that whatever was causing it vanished as well. Akira was now able to leave the room once more though since he didn’t want to leave anyone who would be a threat to him while he was within the base, he knew that the best thing would be to send this Team Rocket member on to the next life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira crept up to the grunt and upon arriving saw that the member of Team Rocket was quite young which stopped Akira from performing what he originally crept up on him to do. Though since he still didn’t want anyone to be able to sneak up on him, Akira did the next best thing which was to take the grunt as a captive. Akira placed his knife on the grunt’s throat which immediately caused the young male to wake up in fright. “I was just resting my eyes…please don’t hurt me!” the grunt started to stammer out which caused Akira to think that he had been hurt by his comrades once or twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting the boy’s fear to cause anyone to come investigating, Akira decided to alleviate the boy’s worry. “I am not going to hurt you as long as you do what I say. I want you to get up nice and slow and not make any noise.” Akira informed the young male who decided that it would be best to do as Akira told him and soon the Tamer was handcuffing his prisoner’s hands behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once this was done, Akira started to speak once more. “I want you to tell me what it is that your group is doing within the city…and do so in a way that wont draw anyone to us.” Akira informed his prisoner before giving him a warning that would cause Akira to end the boy’s life if he disobeyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have been ordered to set up within the city and drain water type Pokémon of the poison that they carry within their bodies…” the boy informed his captor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like always, Akira despised what Team Rocket forced Pokémon to do and undergo and he has had enough of them being inside Cerulean City since it was keeping him from being with his beloved. “Are you performing the draining within this outpost or is there another facility?” Akira inquired once more of the grunt that stood in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was thrilled that the boy responded to him without any motivation that his threats might have caused. “Our facility drains the Pokémon within this very building.” The boy informed Akira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the way that the boy answered the question, it sounded to Akira that there must have been more than one facility within the city which meant that he and his team were going to have their work cut out for them. Though Akira wanted to question the boy further on the facilities, he had come to learn that only the leaders of these groups would know the answer and as such this prompted Akira to think of his final question for his prisoner. “Who is leading this facility?” Akira asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Akira could tell that the boy was quite fearful upon hearing the question, this didn’t stop him from giving his one-word reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cassidy…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pokemon Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira was beyond furious at the betrayal that he had learned about and though when he had first spotted the Lieutenant going inside the Team Rocket base he assumed that she was only a spy working for them and upon learning that she was in fact the leader of this Team Rocket cell, he wanted nothing more than to bury his sword through her body. Though since that wasn’t possible now, he had to focus on finding her first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently Akira was cleaning the blood from his throwing knife that was just used to end the lives of two of the grunts that were patrolling the hallway near the location that his prisoner had told him was where the Pokémon that Team Rocket was draining were located. As usual, Akira searched the bodies of the fallen for their Pokémon which he would place within his bag when he found them. Akira could tell that his prisoner was quite afraid of what Akira was able to do since every time that he had taken out one of the boy’s comrades, Akira noticed that his prisoner was about to get sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though since Akira had much more of this base to go through and clear out and as such, Akira had no time to worry about his prisoner. Now that Akira had finished retrieving his knives as well as the Pokéballs that the criminals had on them, Akira was ready to enter the room that Team Rocket was performing their heinous crimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira crept up on the door and started to slightly push it open so he could see what was going on within the room before entering. What he saw was something that would possibly haunt him the rest of his life. All throughout the room were Pokémon that were placed within tubes and within these tubes were long needle like objects that were buried deep within the Pokémon. From the cries that were escaping the water type creatures, Akira knew that what Team Rocket was doing to them were causing them quite a bit of pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Pokémon weren’t the only ones that Akira saw within the room, there were also people that were dressed within white lab coats that Akira had seen on Doctors. Akira knew that the monsters that oversaw draining the poison that was held within these creatures’ bodies were the individuals that were right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within the room there were only three Team Rocket members and though he couldn’t see any weapons held on their bodies, Akira did see that each of them had Pokéballs clipped onto their belts. That was all that Akira had to see to know that he wasn’t going to allow these people to go free from this place and they would either return as his prisoners to the guardhouse or they would be sent to the next life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that he wanted at least one of these individuals to be his prisoner, he decided that he was going to wound the one closest to him while dispatching the others. Within a heartbeat of formulating that plan, Akira sent one of his knifes into the Doctor that was closest to him, which happened to be a female. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira’s throwing knife took her straight in the shoulder which sent her flying to the ground and though this revealed that they were under attack, Akira sent two more spiraling into the throats of the two remaining Team Rocket members that weren’t even able to make a cry for help before they were sent to the afterlife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one that was still alive must have realized that her two colleagues were already killed and soon started to mutter words that she thought would stop Akira from doing the same to her. “No…please don’t…” the female Team Rocket member muttered out as Akira and his prisoner fully made their way inside of the lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, Akira hurried over to his prisoner and pulled his knife from her wound which caused her to scream out in pain. Akira wasn’t worried about her screams bringing other members of her organization to them since he had spent most of the time before assaulting the lab ending the lives of those nearby. Though one thing Akira was worried about was that she was going to bleed to death before he got her back to the guardhouse for medical attention. As such, Akira dug through his backpack for the first aid kit that Ash had given him before he and his team had left for their contract.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira had the item within his hand within seconds and was soon shoving a needle and thread through the wound to stop more blood from escaping and though he could have numbed the wound before doing so, he decided that the criminal should feel some pain for what she had done to the city as well as the Pokémon that were trapped within the room. Though this only lasted a few short seconds since the female Team Rocket member soon fell into oblivion as the pain became to much for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the female had stopped her screaming, Akira was able to easily finish up stitching the wound and though it wasn’t the prettiest, it would do until she was able to have real medical care given to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira wanted to bind her wrists before she woke up though to do that he was going to have to remove the handcuffs from his first prisoner and though he didn’t want to leave himself open for an attack, Akira doubted that the boy would attack him since he had seen how quickly he could end someone’s life. “Come over here boy.” Akira called out as he stood up from his position beside the Team Rocket member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prisoner waited no time doing as he was instructed and was soon standing beside Akira who pulled out the keys to the handcuffs that bound the boy’s arms behind his back. Akira quickly unlocked the handcuffs and took them off his prisoner though before he used them on his newest prisoner, Akira started to speak once more. “If I were you, I would get yourself as far away from this base as possible and disappear before Team Rocket is able to find you again.” Akira informed the boy before turning to handcuff and search his newest prisoner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The process only took a few moments and soon Akira had his newest prisoner’s hands bound together as well as had her Pokéballs placed in the bags that were within his own backpack. Once done, Akira stood up from the floor once more to continue his search through the room though before he started, he noticed that the boy hadn’t taken his advice and left. “Why are you still here?” Akira inquired of the teenager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira didn’t receive the answer right away which was starting to annoy him since he had things he had to complete within this room before he could continue with clearing out this base and finding Cassidy. Though just as Akira was about to forget about the question and move on with his duty, the boy started to speak. “I was wanting to help you defeat Team Rocket…I never wanted to be a part of this group in the first place but their grunts are treated much better than the slaves which is why I accepted their offer to make me a grunt.” The boy explained as he ripped off the red R that was stitched onto his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was quite surprised by this since he expected the boy to run the first chance that he got though since he had come here alone, he wasn’t going to turn away any help that he could get. “Fine then, I want you to search the dead as well as collect my two knives while I find a way to get those Pokémon out of those tubes.” Akira ordered the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Akira had finished his words, he didn’t wait to see if the boy was going to do as he was told and immediately went towards the tubes that contained the Pokémon that he needed to free from Team Rocket’s torture. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who had read the first chapter of the second installment within the Tamer Saga. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review and comment. Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>